


Pets (Kinktober Pet Play)

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Pet David, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: More like a little drabble but I might do more with it later if it gets popular in the fandom. Some pretty hardcore in character pet play with Daniel and David. David is the pet dog.





	Pets (Kinktober Pet Play)

**Author's Note:**

> David isn't actually a dog. Just sayin' cause this borders on beastiality over here.

David’s eyes flickered open and he stretched out, curling his back inward to achieve the optimal position. His tongue lolled out as he yawned and he heard footsteps approaching him. 

A whistle, then, “Davie!” Some kissing noises. 

David sat up in his deluxe dog bed on all fours, wiggling his little ass in lue of a tail. Daniel chuckled at him. David jumped out of bed and went up to Daniel, who scratched his ears by way of greeting. 

“Awwww! Who’s a good boy? It’s Davie! Yes!” He cooed. Daniel messed David’s hair and moved into the kitchen. “Who wants eggs and ham? Hm? Yes! Eggs and ham!” He tempted. David knew better than to bark in agreement, but he hovered close to his bowl whining until Daniel turned around from the stove and tipped some eggs and ham into David’s bowl. Fresh from the stove! 

David went to eat, but Daniel called him back. “Nah-ah! Sit.” David sat. “Roll over,” Daniel said, giving a signal. David obeyed. “Who’s your owner?” David wiggled his butt until he came to rest by Daniel’s feet. He tapped his nose on Daniel’s hand, still laying over, and Daniel said, “Good boy! Yes! Go eat, go eat.” 

David dug into his food. As soon as he was finished, Daniel called him onto the couch. He ran a hand through David’s hair and then down his smooth skin and into the crook of his collar. He pulled it just a bit, his fingers coming to rest on the part with the golden heart-shaped charm which read “David.” He turned it almost idelly in his hand until he could read “Property of Daniel,” then his phone number etched into the cool golden metal. 

Daniel kissed David’s face and then his lips. “Who’s a good boy?” He whispered. David smiled at him and nuzzled his face. Daniel giggled, closing his eyes against David’s hair and breathing in his scent. “Down here, boy.” He said gently, barely any pep to his voice, and patted his lower leg. David jumped off the couch and rested at Daniel’s feet just as Daniel unbuttoned his pants. His cock was hard as rock from watching David jog around on all fours all morning. He’d been watching him in the bed this morning and it was mesmerising how incredible he looked in that collar. He wasn’t going to wait any longer. 

He whistled and clicked his tongue a bit and David’s lounge came out to lick him. Damn it that was all it was, but that was incredible. He didn’t need any sucks or pressure to feel the full effect of his need. David’s little licks were enough for him. It was like he was on fire. 

Daniel guided David’s head to and fro, up and down, and soon David was whining, somewhat like a dog occasionally, and very much like a human more and more. He was feeling needy, then. “Up.” David jumped up on the couch. “Lay down.” Daniel demanded, and David obeyed him. “Roll over.” 

David complied again and Daniel grabbed both legs, moving him towards Daniel. Putting their cocks together, he started to jerk them off. Soon David was whining and panting, nothing like the play he was doing earlier. He was bucking and his hands were laying back on the couch- something a dog would have been incapable of. Daniel didn’t mind him breaking the play, though. David looked deliciously like a sacrifice: he had completely surrendered. 

David came first, whining harder and harder until at last he bucked up and didn’t come back down, arching his back. “Danielllll” he moaned, and Daniel’s mouth split into an evil grin. He jerked himself a few more times and spilled over David’s fading erection and down to his thighs. Daniel sighed with bliss, listening to the needy panting from David below him. 

“Bad dog, Davvie.” Daniel chastised at last. “You broke character… now we have to start all. over. again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


End file.
